1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the application of flowable materials such as liquids and flowable solids to surfaces and more particularly, to an improved applicator device, method of application, and container/dispenser for such applicators. More particularly, the present invention relates to equipment and processes for the application of hazardous chemicals, and more particularly, to a method and a hand-held pen-type applicator for use in applying corrosive, hazardous, or other chemical coatings solutions to scratched surfaces, and even more particularly, to such a method and applicator for touching up scratches on conversion coated aluminum surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial use, there are many methods of applying flowable materials to surfaces and many types of applicators for this purpose. Among such methods, there are spraying systems and pumping systems, immersion baths and the like. As well, different types of applicators include fibrous markers, felt tip pens, capillary tube pens and the like.
Continuing efforts have been made in the past to improve the safety of such items when the flowable material is of a hazardous, toxic, or offensive nature. Particularly, in the field of metal coating and treating, such efforts have involved developing systems where the user is physically removed from the article to be treated or coated by employing such devices as spray-booths and immersion baths. A major drawback of such a system is that minor defects in the coating or treatment are difficult to repair and require that the entire article be completely reimmersed or recoated. This process can be particularly time consuming and expensive, since a small defect in the coating will require the expenditure of enough chemical or flowable material to re-treat the entire article.
Typically, aluminum or other metal parts for use in commercial and military systems are fabricated, and then their surfaces are chemically treated to prevent corrosion, using conventional batch processing techniques. This chemical treatment process is quite important in applications that require electrical and thermal insulation or conductivity, for example. After chemical treatment, however, many parts become scratched during subsequent handling or processing steps, which remove a portion of the chemically treated corrosion protection layer from the surface of the parts. Consequently, it becomes necessary to treat the scratched areas to return the surfaces to a condition of complete chemically treated corrosive protection.
The conventional method of repairing the scratched surface is to obtain a bottle of coating solution, and then using cotton balls, Q-tips, rags, or sponges, and the like, rub or otherwise apply the coating solution over the scratched areas until the scratch is fully coated. In many cases, the shape of the parts creates many problems in applying the coating solution to the surface.
The coating solution may be and often is a corrosive, hazardous material, since it may contain, for example, quantities of chromic acid, fluoride, ferricyanide, and ferrocyanide. Conventional procedures typically apply excessive quantities of the coating solution, and often result in spillage, creating a hazardous condition in the treatment area. The conventional process is messy, and much of the coating solution is wasted. The cotton balls, Q-tips, rags, or sponges, and the like which are used to apply the coating solution or to clean it up, become hazardous waste as a result of their use and thus present disposal problems.
Generally the coating solutions or flowable materials are of two types: those that require rinsing to remove excess coating material, and those that do not require rinsing. The former may require rinsing because they tend to form crystals that produce an undesirable surface roughness and present a hazard because these crystals, as well as any residual coating, are generally highly active, i.e., pH 1.5-4.5. Rinsing is necessary but creates rinse water that is corrosive because it is acidic, and may be toxic as well, and this poses a disposal problem. No-rinse (NR) coating materials do not form crystals, can be formulated to be self-levelling, and do not require rinsing for those reasons.
Prior to the advent of the present invention, industrial users of metal treating and coating technologies were unable quickly and efficiently to correct minor defects in a coating or treatment of a metal surface because the nature of the chemicals used to treat and coat metal surfaces makes them difficult to use safely by a person because of the risk of exposure of the person to the chemical. As well, devices for safely handling and storing such small quantities of offensive chemicals were simply unavailable to the industry.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that eliminates the above-mentioned problems. Another objective of the present invention is to provide for an environmentally safe method and apparatus to touch up and repair scratched parts with hazardous, toxic, corrosive, or otherwise offensive chemical solutions. It is a further objective of the present invention to reduce the repair cycle time in touching up and repairing scratched parts with such chemical solutions. It is a specific objective of the present invention to provide for such a method and means for touch up and repair of metal parts with such coating solutions.
The present invention provides an improved device for the safe handling and application of flowable coating on treating materials onto surfaces.
Further, the invention provides industry with a method safely and efficiently to assist in the coating of a surface.
The present invention also provides an applicator device with a novel safety collar to prevent injury to the users of dangerous industrial chemicals that can be efficiently employed by the user in small quantities.
Further, the present invention also provides the metal treatment industry with an improved method of repairing minor defects that occur in metal coatings and treatments and hence reduces the high costs associated with having to recoat and retreat metal articles.
Further, the present invention provides industry with an improved applicator device for the coating of aluminum surfaces with an aqueous acidic chromate and other conversion coating compositions for treating steel and galvanized steel, for example, acidic zinc and other iron phosphate compositions. Further, the present invention provides an improved method of treating metal surfaces with aqueous acidic chromate compositions.
Also, the present invention provides industry with an improved device for storing and dispensing applicator devices with coating surfaces with flowable materials.
The foregoing has outlined some of the uses and advantages of the present invention. These uses and advantages should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention.
Accordingly, other aspects and advantages, and a fuller understanding of the invention, may be had by referring to the Summary of the Invention and to the Detailed Description describing some of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings.